A little alcohol never hurts
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Lucy finds out that luck isn't on her side once again after another failed attempt at boyfriend hunting. What happens when she decides to drink instead of her usual moping? You'll know once you read it. "He liiiiiikes you." A fluffy oneshot.


The day was young, but Lucy was drained. Yet again, she was not able to get herself a boyfriend. Today was her _3__rd_ attempt of the week. She tried many things, wearing her best outfit, walking around town to gain attention, even going out of her way to make guys like her. In the end, her efforts weren't enough and she found herself in the guild with her head facing down on the bar counter. What did she do wrong? The dates had gone fine, well, in fact, but in the end, there was no promise of a second date.

She sighed loud enough for the entire guild to hear, but no one dared to approach. Whenever Lucy is depressed, she becomes easily irritable, especially around a fiery pink haired mage.

Turning her head over to the other side, Lucy noticed a mug of alcohol. Sitting beside her was Cana who was busy downing her barrel of beer. Lucy took the hint and was grateful as she took a sip from the mug. The taste of the beer was bitter, but she decided to follow Cana's lead and swallowed the entire thing at once. Mirajane whom was catering to another member's needs stopped and stared. Everyone else who was in the guild did the same. No one had ever seen Lucy drink alcohol before, or at least the way she was doing it now.

Afterwards, Lucy began to cough, her throat burned from the harsh liquid. Mirajane immediately gave her a glass of water to calm her down. Cana smiled well naturedly and patted her blonde friend on the back. "So what's troubling you? Boy trouble huh?"

At this, the aura around Lucy darkened. Cana quickly realized her mistake. "Ah I-I mean-"It wasn't every day that you'd get to see a flustered Cana and not because of the effect of alcohol…well she did just finish one of her barrels…Though that was beside the point.

Lucy waved, being drunk made her moves sluggish and she ended up hitting herself in the process. She giggled a little, a pink tint dusting her cheeks. "How can I not find a boyfriend, but _Aquarius_ can? My sex appeal must be seriously lacking!" Then she smiled, swaying a little.

"Maybe you had a little too much to drink Lucy…" Cana had no idea she was such a lousy drinker.

"No, it is fine Cana, you're right I will probably never be able to find a boyfriend." She giggled.

Cana frowned. "U-Uh I didn't say that Lu-"She began but then Lucy suddenly fell off of the bar stool. She didn't have enough time to react.

Luckily, Lucy fell into someone else's arms; she immediately cuddled into her savior's chest, a smile on her face.

Cana grinned, folding her arms. "Despite her looks, she worries others ne, Natsu?" She said, but Natsu had already left. "He's impatient as always."

Mirajane nodded enthusiastically, giggling like a mad woman. "I can imagine what their babies will look like!" She had hearts in her eyes as she started to squeal over how cute their children would look.

Happy whom was watching the entire thing frowned. He wanted to go into Lucy's home and sleep on her bed, but he should leave the two of his friends together, alone. He couldn't help but to smile. He's so going to tease the two of them later on with his signature phrase. "They liiiiike each other."

Even Carla who would normally ignore things that had nothing to do with her, nodded her head. No one could deny their obvious feelings for each other, though who knows if those two would ever see it.

**-x-x-**

A few hours later, Lucy was found sleeping in the comfort of her bed. She had been sleeping just fine, the effect of the booze turned her into a heavy sleeper.

"O…i Lu…cy."

Although she had been plunged deep into dreamland, a voice called out to her. Why couldn't this person just leave her alone? The soft fluffy cloud that she was snuggling against was so warm, she snuggled deeper.

"L…Luce, wake up."

Huh? Why was this voice so familiar? And since when did clouds talk? As Lucy began to think about her surroundings, the cloud suddenly turned pink, a shade that she would never be able to forget. The voice once again called out to her, this time, she also felt someone shake her.

"Luce, wake up."

Lucy finally began to open her eyes. As she blinked, her mind was still hazy, but now she knew that the voice belonged to no one other than Natsu, he idiotic companion. "N…Natsu?" She yawned, wiping her eyes from the sleepiness. "Huh? She noticed that she was actually looking _down_ at Natsu. If she was looking down, that could only mean one thing…

Natsu grinned at her, a grin that was starting to look absolutely hot by the way. "You're finally awake; I was getting tired of being on bottom."

That comment made Lucy explode. Her entire face turned red and steam came out of her ears. She practically flew away from Natsu after realizing that she was in fact laying sitting on top of the said Dragon Slayer. If anyone saw this, they would never let them live it down.

"N-Natsu?" She blushed more. "W-What are you doing in my bed?" She had grabbed the blanket before she fell onto the wooden floor. She clutched it, trying to conceal herself, even though she still had all of her clothes on from before.

"What else?" He grinned. "I was sleeping of course."

"N-Not that…" Lucy felt as though her heart was going to burst. Does that mean, the fluffy cloud she loved on was actually Natsu? She quickly shook her head when she thought that the reason why she _was _hugging it in the first place because she had a feeling that it was him. "W-Why are you here?"

"Oh, that's because I brought you here?" He chuckled, pointing at her face. "You should have seen the way you were acting after drinking! I didn't know you would behave like that!" His usual laughter echoed throughout her home.

"Drinking…?" She whispered and then it all came back to her. That's right; she had gone to the guild and drank with Cana. She blushed once again, but this time, it was for realizing how embarrassing she had acted. "Natsu…Thank you."

"Hm?" The pink haired mage turned to her, "What for?"

Lucy shook her head, a small smile on her face. So he was the one that saved her huh? No matter what, Natsu would always come for her, even when she was embarrassing beyond belief. "Thank you, for everything." Her smile grew as she lay back down, right beside him. She cuddled into his side, shocking Natsu.

"L-Luce? W-What are you doing?" Although he was quite dense, he blushed. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked the way she felt against him.

"Nothing." She replied with her eyes closed. Who needed a boyfriend when they already had someone right beside him? Though Lucy would never admit it, but maybe the reason why the dates never worked in the first place was because she already found the person she was looking for. No…he was there since the beginning.

**-x-x-**

"What?!" Lucy shouted after she arrived at the guild. On the request board, there was a huge image of her and Natsu lying down together in her bed, both of them with a smile on their face, their arms showing no intention of letting go.

"Oh Lucy, how was your sleep?" Cana smirked, a barrel in her hands. "It seems to me that you finally found your boyfriend."

"N-Natsu isn't my boyfriend!" Lucy screamed at her, her face flushed.

As expected, Happy flew over to her, his face crunched up in a smirk. "You liiiiiiiiike him."

"Don't roll your tongue like that!" Lucy shouted.

"You're not denying it." Happy smirked and flew away before Lucy could smack him.

Right when Lucy was about to swing a bat at him-which just suddenly appeared-the door opened, revealing Natsu whom was then crowded by a bunch of curious guild members. All of them bombarded him with questions, but he ignored them and made his way towards Happy and Lucy.

With every step he took, Lucy could swear the heartbeat in her ears grew louder. Was it just her, or did Natsu appear more mature lately?

"Luce." Natsu greeted, his usual grin spreading across his face.

Lucy nodded at him, her heart beating uncontrollable in her chest. It appeared as though Natsu didn't see the picture of them yet.

"Ne ne Natsu, did you two have fun last night?" Happy pestered him. "Your plan worked perfectly!"

"H-Happy!" Before the flying cat could say anything else, Natsu immediately covered his partner's mouth. He then felt a cold sweat as a dark aura erupted from behind him. "C-Crap."

"Huh, a plan?" A dark Lucy snickered, looking pissed as hell. The current Lucy even scared the great Erza. So everything was _their_ doing? "You mean that all of my failed attempts have been your doing!?"

"Ah ha ha ha… Sorry?" Natsu smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, shaking in fear.

"NATSUUUU!" Lucy shouted, taking out her special whip with a heart on the end and made a cracking noise with it.

Natsu's eyes bulged, he immediately got up. No one could take Lucy on when she got like this; he had no chance of winning. "RUN!" Both Natsu and Happy bolted, a very angry Lucy chasing after them.

In the background, a cackling Mirajane had a camera in her hands; those two were too dense to ever figure out things alone. So, she decided to give them a little…push.

Wendy and Lisanna watched the whole thing, sitting at a table. "Mira-nee can be very scary."

"S-Scary." Seeing Lucy act like that scared Wendy, it reminded her of Edolas Lucy.

Cana then sat next to them. "I really wouldn't want Mirajane to have an interest in my love life, or else I could end up being like _them_." She pointed to Natsu who was using Erza as a shield against Lucy's wrath. Even the S class wizard Titania was afraid at the moment.

"W-Well, I hope everything works out for the two of them, hopefully Mira's meddling is done."

"Done?" Mirajane smiled innocently, a shadow promising that she was thinking of doing the exact opposite. "I'm not done until all of you have boyfriends!"

At this, the girls' eyes widened. "Run!" As they ran, they met with a worn out Natsu and Happy, a scary Mirajane and Lucy running right behind them.

"Natsu, how dare you make a fool out of me?" Lucy jumped, amazing everyone with her strength and snatched Natsu. "What do you have to say for yourself? Why would you ruin my chance at happiness?"

At this, Natsu frowned. His face, downward, no one could see the look of anger in his eyes. "What happiness?" He looked up, grabbing Lucy by her shoulders. "There's no way you could find happiness without me! I'm your partner aren't I?"

Everyone else who was watching couldn't help but to blush at the scene. Why did it feel as though they were watching as soap opera of sorts? Who knew that the idiot Natsu would actually realize he had feelings for the celestial mage.

"Natsu…" Just like everyone else, Lucy was also shocked.

"I…I mean…" The Natsu looked as though he was at a loss of what to say. "I mean it's not like the two of us could go on missions if you have a boyfriend!"

"…Huh?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't be able to go over your house as often. I'm sure he wouldn't like it if I snuck in all the time." Natsu gasped, it was almost comical. "I wouldn't be able to sleep with you anymore!" At this, his face had a look of horror.

"Natsu…" Lucy's eyes were shielded by her bangs. "You idiot!" She punched him, sending him flying. She should have known that he didn't have feelings for her.

"O-Ouch." Natsu got up after crashing into a table. "I was kidding Luce. You didn't have to take it so far." He chuckled. "Then again, that's what I like about you."

Lucy could have sworn she heard Happy in the background saying "He liiiiiiikes you." But she ignored his teasing. "What?" She blushed, but shook her head. There's no way she was going to fall for his tricks again. "Stop playing around already Natsu, it's not funny."

"Playing around?" He questioned, walking closer to her. "Does it look as though I'm playing?" He then grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, causing her to lose her balance. She wasn't able to react to Natsu as he suddenly kissed her on the lips. Her mind didn't register what was happening until her body began to move on its own and she started to kiss him back.

The members of the guild all had their mouths open. They couldn't believe. "So…bold." Yes, no one definitely wanted to have Mirajane interfere with their love lives.

"Oh, I was just playing around. I didn't plan anything." Mirajane smiled at them. "All I did was put a medicine into Lucy's drink to make sure she would fall asleep, nothing big. It was all according to Natsu's plan." She giggled. "My little Natsu is all grown up."

"S-Scary."


End file.
